


Trilogy of Existence

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is approx 8years old and written for Janet who runs the Spiced Peaches zine. Although it does have character death, it is not graphic. And as we all know, the owner of Star Trek is the late Great Bird of the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trilogy of Existence

Life

January 27, 2379

Spock stood to the right of Joanna’s family. He stared at the small child in the priest’s hands. Half-asleep the child murmured as he was moved. Melissa, Joanna’s daughter, took her grandson from the priest and crossed to Spock.

“Will you? Since Grandfather can’t?”

Spock nodded slightly and followed Melissa to a small basic. Dipping his hand into the cool water, he waited as she held the child close to the water. His majestic voice sounded through the temple. After each line, he flexed his hand to send a small splash of water onto the child.

"A small wave for your form,”

 __

//May you grow to be as strong and well as my beloved Leonard.//

“A small wave for your voice,”

 __

//Hopefully you will sing better than he.//

A small wave for your speech,

 __

//Yet his voice never failed to catch my attention. I miss the sound.//

A small wave for your means,

 __

//This I know you shall never suffer, for our sake, I will take care of you.//

A small wave for your generosity,

 __

//This I have no doubt you will be taught, for Melissa is most generous//

A small wave for your appetite,

 __

//In all things, you will never suffer hunger.//

A small wave for your wealth,

 __

//One you already have, and with careful help will grow.//

A small wave for your life,

 __

//The life that he would wish you to have, as do I.//

Nine waves of Grace upon you,

Nine waves of the Giver of Health."

 __

//Blessings to you dear, Leonard, my Leonard’s grace, which he gave to you.//

* * *

  


Death

June 10, 2378

Spock read over the message, eyes unresponsive. Behind him, a wracking cough sounded through the still house on Vulcan. Standing up, he walks to his husband’s side and held him as he coughed up a mixture of sputum and tissue. The disease was getting worse. Reaching into a covered bowl, he pulled out a wet cloth and wiped the sweat sheened face.

“I’m fine... really, what does... Melissa say?” Leonard McCoy croaked out. His voice had suffered from the tearing of his throat. He moved back slowly. “Well?”

“The genegraft took. The genetic sample you provided also provided the cure. The damaged gene was repaired. He should lead a long and healthy life. She thanks you and wishes for to come to Arizona for the blessing. She said it would be appropriate for you to call the nine waves’?” Spock eyebrow perched itself in the questioning mode.

McCoy grinned. Eyes closed as he tried to reach his mate inside his mind. //It’s an old blessing, T’h’lya. From my heritage, a blessing to ensure a child will have all they need. My grandfather did it for me. I never had a chance to do it for Joanna.//

Spock nodded, hands moving to take off McCoy’s shirt. Quickly, he wiped down the hot flesh.

 __

//But I’m not going to make it, am I, Spock? I’m a doctor, I should know. Tell her I accept but that I am too ill to do it, would she mind if I sent a representative. Then hurry back so that I can teach you the blessing.//

* * *

  


Beyond

January 26, 2379

Spock guided the shuttle closer to the space dock. He sat rigid at the console as the shuttle settled. Getting up, he headed towards the door. Tapping his code it opened, he stood back as six men in Starfleet dress uniforms entered with a gray metal coffin. On the top was written a simple name and 22270120 – 23790119. Silently, they lifted the wrapped body and place it into the coffin. A seventh officer entered and salute Spock who returned it with a nod. Silently, Spock left the shuttle the seven men following him as they walked down the halls of Federated Sentient Planets Space Base Erewhon. As they passed, people stopped and saluted and watched as Admiral Leonard McCoy took his last stroll to the transporter. Down to Headquarters, there to lie in state.


End file.
